


Flowers

by mxrphvs (ssulrealism)



Series: Happy Birthday The8! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, based off of hanahaki disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssulrealism/pseuds/mxrphvs
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan is fifteen when he meets Xu Minghao and the petals begin to fall.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> 12 days till The8's birthday! (｡’▽’｡)♡
> 
> I forgot to mention earlier but not all of the works i'm going to post will be long. Some will be short like this one. Also I'm going in order from oldest to youngest. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm being really creative with my titles.~~

 

He’s fifteen when Anemone spills from his mouth. He’s just laid eyes on the new boy. With his piercing eyes and elfish smile— he’s an angel. He can’t fight the feelings that bubble from the pit of his stomach. His classmates stare as he stumbles into the boy’s bathroom, tiny red, purple and white petals floating in the toilet as he frowns. 

 

_“Your long hair is pretty.”_

 

Those words cause agony, bellflower begins to seep from the corners of his lips. He has to clasp both of his hands over his lips as the boy gives him a questioning look. He’s clumsy once again as he makes his getaway. He seeks solace in his best friend, the basketball captain as the pretty periwinkle flowers finally spill forth. 

 

_“You’ve got to get a grip man—”_

 

It’s all he hears as he slips out of consciousness and into inky black. 

 

When he awakes, his eyes meet a soft pair eyes laced with concern. This is fourth time, or is it the fourteenth? Rose— Clovenlip— Crocus— Morning glory— Moonflower— He can see the signs. He’s in love. He’s been in love since they first met three years ago. 

 

They all tell him, to admit his feelings. 

 

But he can’t. 

 

_He’s scared._

 

Mallow. 

 

Purple petals spill once again, but this time they spill from manmade cuts he’s inflicted on himself. He can’t help it, it just happens. He sees him and his heart clenches, his smile bring him pain— and rather than wait for the petals to creep up his mouth he seeks relief in another form. It’s a never-ending cycle that he can’t escape from. 

 

On a chilly day in the dead of winter he’s knows this time will be his last. Seven years have passed now and still his feelings are unwavering. With every grin pointed in his direction, with every kiss, every time their fingers touch— He wants to live again, but the damage has been done. 

 

All he can hear are screams of anguish, pained screams wet with tears. The last petals that drip from his body are a yellowish color, the petals long and drooping. Minghao grasps at them as he’s carried out. Jeonghan was taken from him too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the flower symbolism for this fic then please click [here!](http://ssulrealisim.tumblr.com/post/166832688482/flower-symbolism-in-flowers)


End file.
